


The Gnomes Know

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gnomes, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PRV, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phandom Reverse Bang, flower - Freeform, flower shop, flower shop au, it can be interpreted as such, queer platonic relationship, so many gnomes, the reality of flower shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ my fic for the PRBA flower shop au, with a relationship that could be seen as friends to lovers, or a QPR





	The Gnomes Know

Running a flower shop was... something.

Phil had customers come in ranging from, ‘How do I say fuck you in flower?’ And, ‘I need the most exquisite thing for my wedding.’

Whatever people wanted, Phil did. He kept a few books for the meanings of flowers, and he organized his shop according to how the plants needed to be taken care of. He even had a small room filled with succulents and air plants, (as they had been growing in popularity.)

The inside of the main room was wood and glass- wood beams and glass blurred paneling in between them. It was decently lit with many displays of regular flowers seen at weddings. The wooden counter was in the corner, angled to face the shop, and the door behind it led into a very large green house where all of the flowers were grown.

The door to the left led to the glass panel room of succulents and air plants. Some colorful, but most a light green color. The white mist on most showed just how healthy these were.

Finally, upstairs was an apartment. It was nice and spacious, a comfortable place to be grown into... if they ever did any growing, besides plants.

Phil’s flower shop, ‘The Amazing Flower Gnome,’ was indoors, meaning he sold all year around. It was nice and steady, and air conditioned. 

The name seemed to draw in customers, and they did in fact have gnomes as well as plants. Gnomes were everywhere, placed multiple in every room. Some were hidden, whereas others were out in the open. 

Dan had gotten a job there quite a few months ago, needing something to make sure he didn’t have to live solely on ramen noodles. Flowers always seemed nice, and he figured it would be a pretty easy going job. He was right for the most part.

Dan was always curious about why Phil moved the gnomes around everyday. Phil would just smile and reply with, “I didn’t.” ... Dan wasn’t too sure how to feel about that, other than he didn’t like it. A small distaste for the gnomes grew every time he saw that they were moved around.

However, when crazy bridezillas came in, he had to pop a migraine pill and give them his best smile. Phil was always taking care of the plants, and sometimes he was so focused he didn’t realize when a consult came in, making it Dan’s job to tend to them.

“We need love- romance, passion, illusion!” The overly blond bride listed off. She went around the shop, looking at things she liked... “We’ll need eleven smaller bouquets, one larger one, and fresh petals for the flower girl for the ceremony...”

Dan was jotting all of this down, already knowing she would want the stereotypical red roses and white babies breath. It was fine, really...he just sorta wanted someone to mix it up a little bit.

The bride continued, “for the reception we’ll need like- plantable flowers, but I want it to be a variety... like the same bush but with different flowers.” 

Dan blinked, debating rather what could happen... “Well that’s gonna make it a bit trickier... I can ask the boss about the best way to do that though.” 

Dan’s face hurt from the overly fake smile he was wearing. Keep smiling- don’t awaken the zilla.

“We need them.” She said simply. “We’ll need a lot of them- big family, lots of tables... at least fifteen. Probably twenty to be on the safe side- and I want those little, tiny white flowers. The ones with the green stems-“ she pointed at the babies breath.

‘Called it,’ he thought. Dan nodded, “Of course- and any other particular colors needed?” 

The bride immediately started digging in her purse, and Dan internally cursed as three color swatches got pulled out. “We need this seafoam color on some of it- gold accents would be nice as well.”

Dan had written everything down, before finally calling Phil over. Phil, being radiant as ever, greeted the customer and got to talking. Dan took that as his opportunity to help someone and get away from miss ‘seafoam with gold accents.’

He turned and bumped right into a gnome. Good thing most of these weren’t very fragile. He grumbled and edged the gnome out of his way with his foot.

~

Dan flipped the open sign to closed, and locked the door on the shop. It had started raining, and it felt like a long day had passed. He pulled a chair up to the window, and sat down with his chest leaning against the back of it as he stared outside. Looking in, it would be difficult to see him by the ferns he seemed to be hiding in. 

Rain was calming... nice. Most people turned their head at the little droplets that liked to fall from the sky. As far as Dan was concerned, a little bit of rain never hurt anybody. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Dan breathed out a sigh, looking over at Phil, who had two cups in his hands, “Is that for me?”

“Nah- it’s for Jeremy behind you“ he nodded to the gnome with large glasses, before giving it to Dan with a smile on his face. Jeremy didn’t even like tea, he preferred coffee.

“Why do people hate the rain so much?” 

Phil shrugged and leaned against the window, “People don’t like to get wet, or dirty... mess up their hair... cold..” 

“But it’s more than that... it’s peace. It brings gloom and peace into this part of the world for a short bit of time... we need it to live.” He could feel eyes on him- probably another damn gnome,

“We’re just big house plants with complicated emotions Dan. We need water and sun.” Phil sipped his tea as he watched the rain.

Dan bit his lip- he was always nervous to ask, “Can I sleep here tonight?” 

“Couch is already ready.”

This had became a thing… they were spending more nights together on the pull out couch as time progressed. It was big and had a bunch of random pillows that Phil had somehow ended up with. Even sheets and a few blankets, making it a fine nest. Phil had a perfectly reasonable bed, but they would land on the couch with tea and popcorn. 

Watching anime until you fell asleep, then waking up in your friend and coworker’s arms was definitely interesting the first few times.

Now they sorta just... didn’t care. They both liked the warmth and closeness, and they weren’t assigning any meaning to it either. It didn’t need any. They were both happy, and that’s all that mattered. Even if the fairy gnome in Phil’s window judged them.

Phil was wondering if he should offer Dan a drawer... Yknow, for convenience.

Dan breathed out in relief, looking over at Phil with a smile, “What’s on the agenda for tonight?”

~

Dan wasn’t the best at days off.

In his own little apartment, he felt terribly lonely. It wasn’t bright, there wasn’t unnecessary house plants everywhere... it was just here. The only good thing about it was the lack of gnomes.

It wasn’t Phil’s is what might have been the problem.

~

On Phil’s day off they went to a coffee shop. A mellow little place in a hole in the wall. Dim lighting and relaxing music with large windows out the front.

Dan sat down in the corner next to Phil, “It’s raining again.”

Phil took a sip of his overpriced bean water, smiling behind his cup, “Yes it is.”

The two chatted fondly- weather, to feelings, to movies, and anything they could think of. These two spent so much time together, to see them apart would be odd.

When conversations grew quite, Dan simple leaned his head on the others shoulder.

Closed eyes and simple thoughts... and maybe that’s when Dan realized he was in love.

~

A busy day in the shop flew by quickly. Dan didn’t have time to deal with his feelings when everyone was around...however, Phil had run out for milk and cereal, and Dan had never felt more alone.

It felt ridiculous, he knew he was being ridiculous. Phil would be back in a few minutes, and they would sit down and watch tv

but Dan still worried.

Pacing, Dan swore the gnomes had moved in the five minute he wasn’t paying attention to them.

Dan wanted to throw things. He wanted to throw pots and shatter and break things- he would never do that to Phil’s property, but he wanted to. 

Bad feelings were bad feelings and he would simply have to get over that. 

With that he wrote a quick note to Phil and walked out of the door.

~

Overcast sky season was apparently upon them, but it didn’t really matter. Dan walked the path in the park all the same.

Right after Dan had gotten hired the town had acquired the assistance of Phil’s shop in order to redo the town park. Phil was overjoyed, getting flowers in that would bloom at all different times of the year that required minimal care.

Dan, being the new hire that he was, had no idea what to do. That’s the first time Phil really worked with him. Dan was shown how to take care of plants the simple way, and went from there.

Since then Dan had really liked the garden. Perhaps that’s why he had ended up here...

Dan breathed in the air, relishing in the fact that no one was around. A completely different feeling from earlier.

Of course, Phil’s company would be nice.

Dan shook the thought off as he stepped up on the edge of the fountain. His emotions felt like a whirlwind even to him.

Letting his head wander as he walked on the ledge in circles, he daydreamed. Maybe his thoughts were childish- foolish even... 

but he thought of a life with Phil.

Flowers and cuddles and sharing an apartment, debating on what to have for dinner and who would answer the door when the delivery person knocked. Late night anime and mornings stealing each other’s cereal.

Perhaps it was ridiculous to think about- or maybe Phil was thinking about it too.

Dan jumped off of the fountain, stumbling on the ground. If only Phil had been there to catch him.

~

The next day, Dan came in. Phil immediately greeted him with a hug, saying he was glad to see him.

Later when the two were up in the apartment, Phil took him to the bathroom and opened a drawer. It was completely empty and Phil smiled, “It’s yours.”

Dan’s heart skipped a few beats.

It started with the drawer, slowly progressing into two. Phil mentioned jokingly one night that maybe Dan should just move his bed here since he ends up staying over so often.

Eventually Dan had the majority of his stuff there. In a light drunken haze he asked, “How about we just live together?”

There was a slight pause, “Yes.”

~

The apartment was just a little bit dimmer. Not enough to outweigh Phil’s joy, but enough to tell that two people were here.

Dan felt a little bad about moving the stuff around, but his fears eased as soon as Phil started moving a few things to make some room for Dan’s stuff.

~

Dan frowned at the gnomes. They kept moving around. Phil swore he didn’t do it, but Dan knew better. “Sneaky little bugger.”

“Dan! Be nice to Gnomefry!”

“It’s not my fault he’s staring at me!”

Phil chuckled, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. He leaned down and mumbled something to Gnomefry, before turning him just a little, “Is that better? He’s not boring into your soul?”

Dan grumbled before a young woman walked in, “Hello- I saw all your plants and gnomes and was wondering if you could help me with a wedding?”

Phil happily went over and talked to the girl as Dan grumbled- a gnome themed wedding. Just what the shop needed.. to order more gnomes.

Maybe Dan would like the gnomes eventually... or at least be civil with them.

~ 

One late and rainy night when Dan couldn’t sleep, he gently walked down the stairs. Turning on a small lamp, he saw the gnomes had moved again.

Rolling his eyes and mumbling about how they were attention seekers, Dan went and sat down by the window.

His sadness wasn’t all the way gone- and perhaps it would never be... but now a natural smile met his face. Phil was everything Dan thought he was and more. Maybe it wouldn’t progress further, or maybe it would. All Dan knew is that he wasn’t going to miss anymore time with not being with someone who made him happy.

The gnomes though.. they knew all along. The two would eventually end up together, if they knew what was good for them.


End file.
